


The Middle Man (...Doll?)

by Quirkyfries



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ??? - Freeform, As well as the ones with little backstory, DROSSEL LIVES BECAUSE I SAID SO, I’ll just go with drossel bc it sounds dignified, guess who’s both, or at least he comes back to life, why Do I always like the ones who don’t get much screen time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyfries/pseuds/Quirkyfries
Summary: Guess who’s my new object of obsessionLiterally everything in this book is written on a whim so don’t expect it to be of any worth
Relationships: To be added but I doubt I’ll be writing much in this department





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all know the drill, I’ll write anything related to my current object of

why’d he only live for two episodes I’m going to starve, I’m not really into the dozen Xreaders written about him, and he doesn’t really have any larger supporting roles (other than that one spin the bottle one? I haven’t read through them all yet I just finished Black Butler) much less a fic to his own that doesn’t reside outside of the show’s timeline (showtime? Hah)

So uh, what would y’all like to hear? Assuming there are any of us still alive,,


	2. A swap AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno I thought ran-mao and drossel would be cute in each other’s jobs, although a bit altered of course

Okay don’t hate me I just got the idea in my head and stuck with it

To make this easier on myself, I’ll do this in a [Original!character—>newcharacter’s role (explanation as to why I think this)]  
Characters won’t be repeated because of the switch rule, because this is a two side flip. 

Ciel—> Queen Victoria (that’s her name right?),( I made this connection due to their respective butlers being on opposing sides.)

Sebastian—>Angelica (Ash and Angelica are different people in this because I don’t have anyone for Lau that makes sense with Ran-mao and Drossel’s switch)

Lau—> Ash (Purely on a whim, I thought a slightly improved relationship with Drossel would look somewhat like the one Ran-mao and Lau have)

Lizzy, grell, lady red, the undertaker, the three other butlers, and most other supporting characters will stay the same, however they will not have as much of a part in the story as they do in the original

I’ll need more time for the full roster of characters, gimmme a moment


	3. Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After writing this I feel like it’s weird and out of place I may delete it???

A haunting melody mixed with the dust-laden air as several clocks chimed, celebrating the new hour. The former doll maker stood behind a work table. He’d finished a new doll and was working the paint off of his wooden hands with sandpaper and paint remover.  
Drossel hummed absentmindedly with the tune, picking up a paintbrush and dipping it into the remover, then brushing it over the paint that seeped into the nicks of wooden hands.  
Otherwise, the doll was completely motionless. He found it weird, how he wasn’t different than the rest of his creations but so much more human. The work of his master, he supposed.

When the music box slowed to a stop on its own he made no move to start it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme a break I only have two episodes, the undertones of Ash (manner, personality and quirk wise), and some mentions later on to go off of


End file.
